In Your Dreams
by KatieMarie999
Summary: When Tadashi finds himself locked in the library with Gogo, things start to get weird very fast. Tomadashi one-shot


_Tumblr has turned me into a crazy multishipper. It's driving me mad because I like too many ships in this fandom to pick just one. Therefore, I will select... ALL OF THEM! At some point, I'll probably write a one-shot about every one I support but here is my Tomadashi contribution. Anyway, this is an idea I really liked and suggested to a certain sister of mine but she decided to go with something else for her fic. Therefore this idea is all mine to do with as I please. And that is write it out, even if it's kind of short._

* * *

 **In Your Dreams**

* * *

He had never really thought about how radiant she was. They saw each other every day, including days that followed all night study sessions that left both of them haggard in appearance. But even after said study sessions, he hadn't considered that she almost never looked awful to him, despite her jokes to the contrary.

Now, as the library's lights dimmed, signaling that it would be closing soon, he was beginning to think about these things. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had plagued him since the gigantic final. Callaghan would surely fail him if he didn't get at least a C. But there was just too much information to remember.

He jerked at the sound of a slam. Gogo Tomago looked up at him, irritation in her expression.

"I am _done_!" she declared to the empty library. "Callaghan can keep his ridiculous equations and laws and shove them up his-"

"Gogo," Tadashi chided her, "we're in the library. We shouldn't be-"

"Oh let them kick us out. It would make life a lot more interesting." Gogo declared in a voice that echoed down the endless hallways lined with books. "Hellooooooo, we're breaking the ruuuuules!" she hollered in a singsong voice.

Tadashi covered his mouth to keep his giggles contained. Apparently the lack of sleep was making him rather giddy.

"Gogo, seriously." he chortled. "You have to keep it down."

"Look at me, standing on the table!" Gogo leaped out of her seat and did a completely ridiculous dance on top of her notes. "I'm such a troublemaker! Kick me out! Kick out Tadashi for being a goody two-shoes while you're at it!"

Tadashi grabbed her arm and attempted to yank her down. Gogo was quicker. Before he knew it, he had joined her on the table and she had inexplicably started salsa dancing with him. As neither of them were dancers, it was a poor salsa and Tadashi nearly fell off the table twice. This just made Gogo laugh harder.

"I still don't see the silence mafia." she called to the empty space. "Actually, did they already close?"

"I don't know. Apparently they did. And left us in here." Tadashi said, looking around at the dim, deserted buiding.

"Oh... _oh_ , this is better! Way better!" Gogo jumped off the table, nearly pulling Tadashi down with her. "What have you always wanted to do in a library?"

"Uhh... go into the Restricted Section?"

"You're _such_ a geek, Hamada!" Gogo smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "No, really, what have you always wanted to do?"

"I honestly don't know what you're getting at." Tadashi admitted.

Gogo looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Then she turned back to Tadashi, grabbed his face, and pushed it down to her level. Their lips met so quickly, Tadashi almost didn't know what was going on. His eyes bugged and he felt his arms flailing around until they finally, very tentatively, rested on her back.

He had never thought of her as a good kisser before but she clearly knew what she was doing. Her lips moved expertly against his in a sensation that could be best described as soft yet passionate. She wasn't just a good kisser, she was a _great_ kisser. He leaned in and deepened the kiss ever so slightly, his tongue darting between his slightly parted lips...

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Tadashi Hamada jerked awake at the sound of his alarm clock. He was twisted in his sheets so tightly that it took a few seconds to unravel them. By the time he finally turned off the incredibly annoying sound, he heard the sound of someone's throat clearing. He looked over and spotted his little brother grinning at him in an irritating fashion.

"What?"

"You were muttering in your sleep." Hiro said, the smirk still evident on his face. "Couldn't hear everything but you started _groaning_."

Tadashi felt heat rise to his face. Hiro's smirk widened.

"Ohhhh I get it." he narrowed his eyes at his flustered older brother.

Tadashi sighed in exasperation. "It wasn't a sex dream, Hiro."

"Suuuuure it wasn't."

"No it wasn't, seriously!"

"Who was it with? I bet I can guess! Scarlet Johansson?"

" _What_? No! It was... it wasn't like that!" Tadashi could curse himself for blushing.

"Oooh a sex dream with someone you _know_! The plot thickens!" Hiro practically hopped over to his bed and jumped on it. "Now you have to tell me!"

"It was _not_ a sex dream! There was no sex!" Tadashi waved his hands in front of his face. The last thing he needed was the mental image of Gogo sans clothing.

"So it was just making out then." Hiro guessed.

"Shut up, twerp."

"I'm telling Aunt Cass."

"No!" Tadashi leaped up to grab his little brother but Hiro jumped out of his way at the last second. "Hiro Hamada, don't you dare! Don't you DARE!"

"Don't you dare tell me what?"

Both boys froze, their eyes wide. Aunt Cass was standing at the top of the stairs, a laundry basket in her arms. She immediately put it down.

"What aren't you telling me? Tadashi, are you doing drugs?"

" _Drugs_?" Tadashi sputtered. "Why would you... how did you jump to _that_ conclusion!"

Aunt Cass sauntered over, looking deeply concerned. "I know college is hard but drugs aren't the answer-"

"Tadashi was having an erotic dream." Hiro said so nonchalantly, he might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Oh _really_?" Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow. "Who about?"

"What? No! I'm not talking about this anymore!" Tadashi exclaimed, his face burning now. He got up and slammed the divider shut.

"Touchy touchy." Hiro grumbled. "Was it that Gogo girl? Or Honey?"

"I said I'm not talking about it anymore!" Tadashi called.

"Come on, please?" Aunt Cass pounded on the divider. "You have to tell us now!"

"I'm not saying anything. Go away!" Tadashi yelled.

Despite their begging, Tadashi refused to answer any of their pressing questions. But as he got dressed, he couldn't help but glance over to the selfie he and Gogo had taken during their _actual_ study session at the library three days previously. Perhaps he had noticed it before he went to bed, which would explain the weird, somewhat erotic dream.

Then again... maybe there was a little more to it. But he certainly wasn't about to tell Hiro or Aunt Cass about that.

* * *

 _Whew, that was fun and cute! Please let me know what you think!_

 _Special thanks to **Miss Pookamonga** for a few ideas._

 _~KateMarie999_


End file.
